A network element may include one or more ingress ports and one or more egress ports. The network element may receive network traffic through the ingress ports. As an example, network traffic may include one or more packets containing control information and data. The network element may perform various operations on the network traffic to select one or more of the egress ports for forwarding the network traffic. The network element then forwards the network traffic on to one or more devices coupled to the network element through the one or more egress ports.